Chapter 19: Batman vs. Superman
(The WWE arena. Taryn Southern watches as Beron enters the show as Batman to face Benjamin Satterley, the Regime Version of Superman. The warriors take their seats while Green Lantern, The Flash and Wonder Woman watch along with Lois Lane. The crowd is cheering wildly. She is carrying a microphone and speaks to the crowd.) * Taryn Southern: Alright, guys. This is it: the time has come for the main event! I know, I know, you've been waiting the whole time. Whoo! From some of the greatest fighters from the "Raven" CBBC TV Show, it's come down to this one last battle of WWE NXT: Beron vs. Adrian Neville, Batman vs. Superman, and it's anyone's game. So, without further ado, with all of their clues gathered and skills they have got, it is my pleasure to show you the final fight of WWE NXT 2010. Roll it! (Back at the cheerleading show, Branic turns on the music player before playing the drums to "Back In Black". Kenat, Ramso, Tezan and Fera perform their cheerleading routine as the audience watches them. Luckily, it was instrumental, so he sings easily like AC/DC. Kenat, Ramso, Tezan and Fera also fills in the song.) * Branic: (sings) Back in black. We hit the sack. We've been too long I'm glad to be back. * Yes, I'm let loose from the noose. That's kept me hanging about. * I've been looking at the sky, 'cause it's getting me high. * Forget the hearse 'cause we never die. Kenat has nine lives, cat's eyes. * Abusing every one of them and running wild, 'cause I'm back. * Yes, I'm back. Well, I'm back. Yes, I'm back. Well, I'm back, back. * Ramso: Well, he's back in black. Yes, he's back in black. * Branic: Back in the back of a Cadillac, number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack. * Yes, I'm in a bang with a gang. They've got to catch me if they want me to hang. * 'Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beating the flack. Nobody's gonna get me on another rap. * So look at me now. I'm just making my play. Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way. * 'Cause I'm back. Yes, I'm back. Well, I'm back. Yes, I'm back. Well, I'm back, back. I'm back in black. * Fera: Yes, he's back in black. * Branic: Well, I'm back. Yes, I'm back. Well, I'm back. Yes, I'm back. * Well, I'm back, back. Well, I'm back in black. * Tezan: Yes, he's back in black. * Branic: Ho yeah. Oh yeah. Yes, I am. Oh yeah, yeah! Oh yeah! Back in now! * Well I'm back, I'm back. Back. Back, back, back, back. Back in black. * Kenat: Yes, he's back in black. * Branic: (spoken) Out of the sight. (Branic keeps playing the drums until the music fades until he hits the cymbal one last time as Kenat and her female friends finish their cheerleading dance. The audience cheers wildly.) * Branic: Boo-yeah! (Back at the WWE Arena, Beron, as Batman, makes his way towards the WWE Arena. Adrian Neville (Regime Superman) sees him and smiles. He has found his match. Beron enters the ring and assumes a fighting stance. He talks to Benjamin Satterley first as the steel cage is being lowered down.) * Beron (Batman): Adrian Neville. I should have known you as the culprit. * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): How'd you know my real name? Why me? * Beron (Batman): Because all those clues were against you. Everyone has turned against Clark. And pretty soon, they will turn against you after all that you did. * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): You should've been helping me, not with them. * Beron (Batman): You released your allies to fight my friends, you killed Aaron Jessop, Aken and Nisaq with your power, believing this is the way to end crime. * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): I was trying to get my crown back! * Beron (Batman): What crown? The belt that Paige stole from you when she broke up with you after she found out that you are in possession of the belt? * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): And that your name was on my crown? * Beron (Batman): It's because who I am. I'm Batman. The old Superman is my friend, not you. You're just a twisted maniac and psychopath as well as a heel. I don't deal with heels well. * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): You dare insult me? * Beron (Batman): It's because of Paige. She loved me! Much as Lois loves the old Superman! * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): Just bring me my crown back!!! (attacks Beron, but his punch is blocked) * Beron (Batman): There are three words you should know...I never quit. (Benjamin attacks Beron again, but every time he does so, Beron blocks or dodges his attacks. Beron throws in a smoke bomb, then strikes at Satterley with punches and kicks of the way Batman usually does in the cartoon movies. Taryn Southern runs onto the stage to see the action happen. Beron knocks Satterley down and delivers an elbow blow to his chest.) * Beron (Batman): Try again. (Satterley gets up anyway as Michael Cole continues to commentate. Beron gets on the ropes barring the ring and does a somersault, landing perfectly then sweeps his cape around Satterley to confuse him before leg sweeping him down in a full circle. Satterley charges at Beron, but Beron rolls forward and he dives through the ropes and knocks down the cell wall. Rohak and the other warriors watch from the seats.) * Michael Cole: The cell! Neville is down! The cell wall is down! * Ilan: Oh my god! * Melka: Come on, Batman! * Michael Cole: Batman just side-stepped Superman's dive and...and the impact caused the cell wall to collapse! I think it's safe to say, we've called our final episode of WWE NXT 2010. No way! Neville! He's getting back up! * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): Why won't you stay down? (Satterley punches Beron in the neck, then grabs his chest.) * Michael Cole: I don't believe it! Neville doesn't believe it! Superman (referring to Satterley) is going to finish him off! (But Beron again leg sweeps down Satterley and climbs up the cell wall with great speed.) * Michael Cole: Batman has the cell wall! Batman saved himself at the last second! Look at Batman scrambling to escape Superman... Trying to catch his bearings after everything he learnt on the Raven quest. And all Superman can do is paw at him and try to bring him down. This is incredible! Batman is going to make it to the top. (Beron reaches the top of the cell wall and looks down at the ring, but Satterley finds him. He has climbed up the cell wall, too, to the top. They square off above the ring on top of the cell wall.) * Michael Cole: Oh my god! King! King! They're going to fight on top of the cell wall. * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): You disappoint me, Bruce. * Beron (Batman): 'Cause I'm not a killer? * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): The Insurgency dies with you. * Beron (Batman): If you can kill me. * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): You'll regret the day you... * Beron (Batman): Just shut up and fight. (Beron tackles Satterley and they crash through the steel roof. Beron applies his cape and lets Adrian hit the arena with a huge smack, creating a big hole in the ring. Beron lands near Satterley and cuffs him. Back at the strip, Geoff Britten is ready to climb Stage 4.) (Geoff Britten hits the buzzer with less than half a second a spare.) * Matt Iseman: HE'S GOT IT!!!! Geoff Britten has done it!!! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: Oh! Oh! * Matt Iseman: $1 million and the title of American Ninja Warrior! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: Wow! It took 3 years of hard work, but now, Geoff Britten's $1 million richer. * Matt Iseman: Well, what a moment. In the history of American Ninja Warrior, just the second time we've been at Stage 4 and it delivered. Isaac Caldiero, now Geoff Britten. $1 million winner and, just as important, that title can be never taken away - American Ninja Warrior. (Flash back to his triumphs.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Matt, what a year for Geoff Britten. He dominated the Northeast Qualifying course, his forearms served him well in the relay, won the Safety Pass on the Power Tower, and finished all 4 stages of Mount Midoriyama. Wow. How great is this that this brand new American Ninja Warrior gets to star in his new family $1 million richer? (Back inside the arena, Rohak and his friends walk over to the arena and find Adrian Neville cuffed.) * Rohak: Benjamin Satterley, Lex is arresting you for Aken's murder! I can't believe you stood there and watched as conflict never ends. * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): Lex, you're joking? Me, murder my baby sister Juniper?! * Green Lantern: Then how come we found traces of your tofu lunch on the typewriter you used to type your threatening note? * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): So I eat tofu, big deal! This is The Greens, everybody eats tofu! * The Flash: But not everybody knows electronics like you do. Must have been useful for fastening that bomb to the headset! * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): Beron, I'm on your side! I'm one of the good guys! * Beron: Are you kidding? You stalked one of Hawkgirl's friends! Who does that?! Look, we got your blood on the key that fell of your typewriter! We know it was you, just tell us the truth! (Satterley clutches his chest while sweating.) * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): Fine! It WAS me! I murdered Aken! Paige HAD to be punished! * Superman: Punished? For what? * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): If you must know, she killed The Cyclops! * Lamil: She... what? * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): Paige was always my favorite. When Aken got sick, the only person she really wanted to see was him. But she never came to visit! She was always too busy, too important! When Aken was murdered, I begged Paige to come, told her he probably didn't have long to live and her only response was to send our dad one of those stupid headsets so Nisaq could talk to her in the game! I became addicted to that thing! He loved Paige so much he played the game all the time! It didn't matter that I was there beside him, it was like I didn't even exist! And one day I came to the hospital and Nisaq was gone. He let himself DIE and it was because of HER! * Kerud: So, Nisaq passed away while he was suffering a bad injury. * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): (ashamed) Yes! And when I confronted Paige about it, she showed no remorse! Said it was just my time! I lost some of my Regime members and Paige couldn't care less! * Ilan: So you decided to blow up Aken's car. How did you think that'd make anything better? * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): I didn't need things to be better. I just needed her to pay! * Lex Luthor: Oh, Adrian... I hope one day you realize how wrong you were. But for now, you're under arrest for Aken's murder and using your pawns to attack my warrior friends and me. * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): How could you, Lex? You betrayed me. * Lex Luthor: You betrayed mankind and wanted this trophy. (holds it out) You wanted to have it all for yourself, but not this year. * Benjamin Satterley (Regime Superman): And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids. (The police take Satterley to Arkham.) (The police take him away. Cole says "501st" and the "Raven" logo sweeps from the right to the left and it shows a birds-eye view of Las Vegas. The words "501 villain defeats" appears zooming into the screen for 4 seconds before fading along with the movie's name.) * Michael Cole: (voiceover) And with that defeat, Benjamin Satterley becomes the 501st victim at the hands of this superhero film setting a new Sin City Smackdown record. That movie has been nothing short of diabolical tonight. (Cut back to the strip. Jessica is hugging Geoff.) * Matt Iseman: And Jessica finally gets to share this moment with Geoff. * Brian Arnold: Ha ha. Oh, this is great. * Matt Iseman: So, an incredible ending to the season as Geoff Britten becomes an American Ninja Warrior! For Akbar Gbaja-Biamila and Kacy Catanzaro, I'm Matt Iseman! Thanks for joining us all season long! We'll see you next year on American Ninja Warrior! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Amazing Moments